1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for efficient handling of product return transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique which permits a manufacturer or distributor of commercial products to quickly and inexpensively handle product returns while ensuring that the returned product satisfies applicable criteria for return.
2. Related Art
Product returns are a market reality faced by virtually every manufacturer, distributor, supplier or retailer of commercial products. Unfortunately, handling product returns often requires a significant expenditure of resources. For example, it may be necessary to employ one or more individuals to verify that product returns satisfy the requirements of a company""s return policy. Alternatively, a company might choose to avoid the increased overhead associated with additional employees and be somewhat less diligent about verifying compliance with the return policy. However, this alternative can increase costs due to the higher number of improper product returns. Either way, additional costs must either be borne by the company or passed along to the consumer.
In addition to the costs associated with verifying compliance with a return policy, even proper product returns incur additional administrative costs. Examples of such costs include shipping and handling of the returned product, repackaging and redistribution of the returned product (if appropriate), disposal of certain returned products, and the like. These costs must also be borne either by the company or by the consumer in the form of higher prices.
It is, of course, desirable to minimize costs associated with product returns to permit reduced prices to the customer and/or provide improved operating margins for the manufacturing and/or the retailer. There are two major areas in which savings may be realized: (1) reducing the number of improper or fraudulent returns; and (2) improving efficiency and reducing overhead in handling proper returns.
One technique for reducing improper returns is disclosed in commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/725,259, filed Oct. 2, 1996, in the names of Philip M. Rogers and Peter J. Junger, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. Briefly, that application discloses an electronic system for registering product transactions to facilitate compliance with return policies and to reduce improper or fraudulent product returns under warranty. Such an electronic registration system enables individual product identification information to be gathered at the point of a transaction for inclusion in one or more transaction databases. Individual product identification information (such as a serial number) may be stored in a local transaction database along with additional information including at least the data of the transaction. A transaction receipt, such as a customer sales receipt which includes the individual product identification information and the date of the transaction, can be created. Additionally, the individual product identification information and the transaction date may be communicated to a separate location for inclusion in a general transaction database.
Where a serial number is used to identify the individual product, a check digit is preferably used in conjunction with the serial number. In this way, the validity of the serial number can be verified and, if it is invalid, a retail sales clerk or other system operator is prompted to re-enter the serial number. The serial number may be scanned, entered with a keypad, or input with any other suitable technique.
When a customer returns a product with a receipt, a retailer may note the serial number appearing on the receipt and compare it to the returned product. If the serial numbers match and all other return conditions are met, the return may be accepted. When a customer returns a product with no receipt, or a receipt that does not have a correct serial number, the retailer may search the local database for sale information concerning the specific time being returned. If no sale information is located (for instance if another retailer sold the product), the general database may be accessed and searched for sales information, and the return handled accordingly.
This system is helpful in reducing improper or fraudulent product returns and, thus, in reducing costs associated with such returns. Additionally, by reducing the number of improper product returns and automating various product return functions, handling costs associated with product returns are likewise reduced. However, there continues to be a need to further reduce product return costs, particularly costs relating to processing proper product returns. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficient handling of product return transactions which reduces costs while ensuring against improper product returns.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a computer system at a product return center location obtains identifying information for a product which is to be returned. In the disclosed example implementation, this identifying information is then submitted to a remote return approval computer system through the internet or the like. The return approval computer system may then utilize the identifying information to determine whether the returned product satisfies applicable return criteria. If so, the product is pre-approved for return. The product return location preferably obtains identifying information for a plurality of returned products at a time. In response to the product identifying information submitted by the product return location, return approval location may provide a list of approved returns and unapproved returns, along with a return authorization number for a batch of approved returns. The product return location may then assemble the approved product returns and ship the batch to the return approval location. Shipping costs can be saved by omitting rejected product returns from the shipment. The return approval location can handle the approved product returns from the regional return center as a batch, thereby reducing costs.